bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiji Kurotsuchi
Seiji is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, currently the Captain of Squad 12. Seiji has confirmed his connection to the Kurotsuchi blood-line. He dislikes his Grandfather for reasons untold, but at the same time, respects him. Like Mayuri, he preforms experiments to mostly to quench his thirst for knowledge of interesting ordeals. But unlike Mayuri, he is not cold-hearted and will not force experiments on those that would harm someone against their will, unless he's very desperate or if it is a dispised enemy. History Seiji was created by the combined efforts of Mayuri and Nemu. Mayuri intended to create a being he could control, that would take his place after he was no longer Captain, he dosen't intend to let Nemu to take command over his research since she dosen't appear passionate about it. Seiji was first registered as an Unseated Officer of Squad 12, and was automatically picked as Mayuri's successor for when Mayuri's time as Captain and President is over. Nothing else is known about him and often keeps to himself. Appearance Seiji wears the traditional Shinigami attire along with the Captain's haori drapped over it. The haori has one long sleeve on the left, while it has no sleeve on the right, being replaced by a big black sleeve which is a part of his Shinigami uniform underneath. He also has a long sash drapped over his shoulders and across the back of his neck, both sides hanging down to just above his knees. He has dark and deep purple colored hair with jade green eyes. His face's expression and features appear rather feminine. Personality Seiji is fairly serious most of the time, but can be playful in some situations. Unlike Mayuri, he is not afraid of getting involved with the ordeals of the Gotei 13. He also is willing to receive personal requests from his allies, but only if it's interesting to him. He is often very nice to women and often feels bad about calling one his enemy, he tries to befriend almost every woman who hangs around long enough. He claims that he is not a "Ladie's Man" and that he just prefers the company of women over men. As proof that he is not a ladie's man or just another pervert, he dosen't even try to make a move on them and often just greets them and asks about their day when bumping into them. He favors and fully supports the Shinigami Women's Association, and secretly wants to take down the Shinigami Men's Association. Powers & Abilities * Master Scientist/Inventor:''' As the head of the Shinigami Research Institute, Seiji is talented as an inventor and scientist, as skilled as Mayuri. Like Mayuri, Seiji is a Mad Scientist type of person when conducting his experiments, willing to go to almost any lengths to aquire what he desires in his experimentations. * '''Expert Swordsman Specialist: '''Although Seiji apparently spends very little time practicing in swordplay, as everyone claims since no one has ever seen him train, he is actually quite good. His skill is equivalent to what they expect from a Captain. Being ambidextrous, he can switch from using either his left or right hand and still fight very effectively. He is also uses other weapons, which are hid away within his uniform and haori. * '''Kidō Master: '''Like his grandfather, he is extremely fluent with Kido. * '''Expert Strategist/Tactician * Great Spiritual Power: '''Since he is a Captain, he possesses a very high level of Spiritual Power. * '''Body Modification: It is implied that Mayuri has done extensive research on modifying bodies. Mayuri had done some extensive Body Modification on Seiji during the time he was unseated. His most used trait being that his body is able to withstand more damage with less recoiling, much like Nemu. * Chemical Body: After he became a Captain, he took control of his own body and continued to modify it of his own freewill. Seiji has natural immunity to numerous poisons, and being the President of the Shinigami Research Institute, the number of poison immunities he possesses continues to grow. He also has implanted an unspoken number of pockets hidden within his body, these unique pockets hold several liquid chemicals in each one. Also, these pockets are un-damageable by almost any attack and can stretch to extraordinary lengths making them unable to be torn apart, even attacks caused by Captain-level opponents can not break them, as such, he has also surrounded his more vital organs, eliminating all the weak parts of a normal body. Instead of his vital parts getting pierced or cut, they are merely shoved out of the way, making him perfectly fine if his opponent ever stabs him in the heart or the neck. They are only able to be pierced or cut open by the blade of his Zanpakutō only. He stabs certain parts of his body with his weapon which lets the contained liquid drain out of his wound and coat the blade. He can then cut an opponent, poisoning them with whatever chemical he decides to use. Once drained, the pockets will slowly refill themselves with the chemicals his blood naturally generates. It takes time for his body to extract these poisons, so they are not refilled instantly. His body also appears to be modified to zero in on certain pockets within his body and refill them with the specific chemical it had in it beforehand, to prevent confusion. Zanpakutō Touzashisan (流動資産;"Liquid Assets"):''' The sealed form of his Zanpakutō appears to be an ordinary katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a dark gold colored rectangle with two mysterious eyes on the corners with lightning shaped designs underneath them. The handle is purple. It also contains many perks to it which are not seen on sealed Zanpakutō, all of which, exist on the sheath. Only those who know Seiji personally or are members of his squad know about these hidden perks. One of these hidden perks is a hidden compartment on the bottom, which can be used to keep emergency chemicals in it or a hidden note. It also has two hidden weapons located near the top, one of which is a small dagger, and another is a what appears to be a modified syringe, which can inject or extract liquid. It's mostly used to gather an interesting person's blood or even a last ditch effort to poison an enemy. There are perhaps more, but none of which have been revealed yet. *Shikai: Touzashisan's Shikai command is '''"Run". His shikai is an odd form of UNFINISHED :Shikai Special Ability: Touzashisan's ability is to minipulate and control any form of Liquid that is in contact with the blade. The liquid can spread out as far as possible, as long as it connected to the blade in some way. This was first noticed by Seiji when he gained the ability to control the blood flow of his opponent if his blade is to pierce a blood vessel and remain in direct path of it's flow. Seiji often takes advantage of this ability by coating his blade with a liquid, either stored within the container of his Shikai, or the pockets in his body. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed